


Who's Your Daddy?

by luukia



Series: Who's Your Daddy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3k of pure porn, Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Omega!Eren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, daddy kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi loved his omega deeply, it was totally not his fault that he crave to mate his omega when Eren looked so delectable sleeping.</p><p>It's incest btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> 3k worth of porn. Filled with sin and kink. Nothing more.
> 
> *edit* I was using a beta-ed version from KelsiReece but then I felt bad taking credit from someone else's work..so I reupload the fic again using my own version without beta.. I'm sorry if this fic is not suited for your liking.

A thick caloused hand brushed his brown locks away, revealing the sleeping omega face to his alpha. The index finger trailed a path of feather touches from the temple of the omega and down to his neck. The finger stopped at where the scent gland located and circled the gland slightly, not enough to stimulate it as not to wake the sleeping brunet.

 

Levi loomed his bare chest over the young omega. He breathed the sweet scent of his omega, inhaling the air deeply and let his predatorial instinct be intoxicated by the smell. The tip of his nose brushed the scent gland, to savor the scent even more. He wanted to bask with the sweet vanilla fragrance and let his mind wandered in bliss. Levi imagined how delicious his omega would taste, how delightful the cracked moan his omega would let out as Levi’s shaft pounded the bickering hole like an animal in heat.

 

The growing heat in his pants made Levi’s temperature rose. A stream of sweat started to form on his temple. His dark hair was getting wet with sweat and the noticeable bulge in his pants was not showing any sign of possible shrinking. Not with his omega right in front of him, looking so defenseless and delectable.

 

Eren looked so peaceful in his sleep. His chest rising in steady rhythm, totally unaware that a certain alpha was hovering above him with eyes clouded with growing lust, ready to ravish him at any second. The white button up shirt he wore belonged to his alpha, he always liked to wear Levi’s clothes to sleep. He said it made him felt safe and if it made his omega happy, who was Levi to refuse?

 

The plump hips of Eren was all for the world to see, his navy boxers didn’t do well at covering them. His creamy leg was bare and it was smooth from any body hair, courtesy of Levi for diligently shaved his omega’s body.  Levi trailed the silky smooth skin with his thick hand. The sensation of his rough hand over Eren’s soft skin sent a tingling sensation all over Levi’s body. The electricity ran up from his hand to his pants that kept on getting tighter.

 

Levi stroked the lean hips in circling motion, from Eren’s knees to the hem of his boxer. He leaned down and let his hot breath out into Eren’s ear. Levi’s breathing was getting unsteady with lust, his eyes clouded without any hint of common sense in it. Then he suddenly bit the soft bone of his omega’s ear,hard enough to wake his sleeping Eren from his deep slumber.

 

Eren’s body flinched at the sudden pain inflicted by Levi, his emerald eyes shot up instantly.

 

“Daddy?!”

 

Levi smirked maliciously. The relationship he had between Eren was not a simple relation between an omega and an alpha. The two of them were tied by blood, a very deep bond of blood. Levi was there when his champion sperm reached the ovum of his egg donor. He remembered how ecstatic he was to see the positive pregnancy test the donor took. He spent his time to nurture the contracted mother of Eren. He made sure the mother had the best of nutritions for Eren, of course.

 

When the first cry of Eren filled the room, Levi’s world glistened in wonder like a blind man that miraculously be able to see for the first time. With Levi’s wealth and connections, it was easy to provide Eren with the best facility the mortal world could give. Being the CEO of the biggest corporation in Europe gave Levi the luxury of having almost no one able to oppose him. He didn’t even bother to keep this sinful relationship he had with Eren a secret either. It wasn’t like any sane person would dare to preach him about morality and common sense. The one that was insane enough was gone from the world mysteriously, like the person suddenly vapored into mist because he dared to make Levi mad.

 

“Eren,” Levi called to his son’s name. The syllables sounded so perfect in his ear.

 

The said person blushed when he noticed how hard his father had become. The room was filled with sun rays, giving enough light for Eren to study Levi’s face. The dark slanted eyes was looking at him intensely, not a single second wasted to look at someplace else than Eren. Drip of sweat formed on the tip of Levi’s nose, the sweat fell down to Eren’s cheeks. It was hot.

 

Right at the first breath Eren took, he could smell the arousal scent Levi emitted. Having his alpha practically engulfed him with his dominant scent, body close enough to feel the heat radiated from each other, everything was making Eren’s body squirmed in wanton.

 

A blush adorned his cheek, he knew what his daddy wanted and the sensation of his arousal creeping in was making him more than happy to comply to Levi’s request, whatever it was. Eren’s body was trapped on both sides with Levi’s toned arm. Even though Eren had just woken up from his peaceful sleep, he was more than ready to dive into a mating session. The smell of his arousal crawled the room, mixing it with Levi’s.

 

“Will you be a good boy and let me devour you, Eren?” Levi asked. He pushed his dark bangs away from distracting his vision so he could see Eren better. His slanted eyes peered downward at Eren’s quivering body.

 

Eren nodded and smiled innocently, like a pure 15 year old boy he was.

 

“Yes,daddy.”

 

Eren reached out both of his arms in the air, the same innocent smile was still on his face, never faltered at all. Levi took the cue and pulled Eren into his embrace. Their nose brushed at each other, lips clashing on lips. They gaped at each other, wanting more of each other’s touch. Levi’s hand expertly unbuttoned the shirt, one at a time and let the article of clothing hung on Eren’s body. At least with all of the button off, Eren’s chest was available for Levi to roam his hand around it.

 

The kiss was frantic and clumsy. Sometimes Eren’s teeth would hit Levi’s lips, but the two of them was so deep in their lust to even care about trivial matter like that. Levi slid his tongue into Eren’s hot mouth. Their tasting bud savoured the taste of each other like a starving lion. Tongues intertwined , getting even deeper as if Levi was trying to mouth fuck Eren with his tongue only. In and out it went as Levi grabbed Eren’s brown lock and pushed their body together even closer if possible.

 

Levi could feel Eren’s hardened nipples on his chest. The perky buds grazed at his muscled chest , making Eren moaned in pleasure. The kiss went on like what seemed like forever before Levi finally trailed his tongue downward to Eren’s scent gland. He brushed the gland with the tip of his nose, stroking it lightly to stimulate it and then he inhaled the vanilla scent deeply. His lung was filled with Eren’s scent, it was like a drug to him.

 

Pearly white teeth bit down at the gland, making the scent grew even thicker. Eren moaned even louder, he chanted ,”Daddy ! Daddy!”

 

The wetness of Eren’s pants made the brunet uncomfortable. He wanted to be freed from the constricting clothing and let his arousal kiss the sweet sensation of fresh air. Eren could feel his arse getting wet with his slick. He was pretty sure the boxer was soaked through as well.

 

Hesitantly, Eren put both of his arm on Levi’s chest, pushing his father away from him. Levi complied, his eyes still locked at Eren. The young omega gulped and dropped his body down. He arched the two of his leg, locking it with his hand to spread it wide for his alpha. He was making an ‘M’ pose, looking so submissive like a good omega he was. The center of his boxer was damp with his slick, the dirty smell of his slick reached Levi's nostril.

 

Toned arm reached out for the navy boxer, achingly slow pulled it away to bare his omega naked. Eren’s cock sprang upward eagerly with the loss of the restrain. There was a clear liquid adorned the tip of his hard on, the excessive of the precum flowed to his aching butthole. He needed something to fill his naughty hole and he needed it now.

 

“Daddy, please.. My hole, please tease it.”

 

Eren begged shamelessly, it was amazing how innocently he could be look like while asking to be fingered by his own father. At this point Levi could not help but be proud by his genes.

 

“Which hole, Eren?” Levi asked as he grazed Eren’s lips with his finger,“I’m confused, you have two perfect hole capable for fucking. “

 

Levi crooked his head to the side to emphasize his question.

 

Eren whimpered , even though he was already spread wide open like this, Levi still had enough control to tease him.

 

Eren kissed Levi’s finger then licked it wet and said,”Not this one Daddy, my other hole. It’s aching for your knot, Daddy.”  He licked the finger again, coating it with his drool. Well what else he could do when his alpha’s finger was right on his lips?

 

“You’re such a clever child, Eren. Do you intend to make my finger wet to tease you?”

 

“Yes, yes, oh yes, Daddy!”  Eren nodded frantically.

 

Levi retracted his finger and then put it on top of Eren’s puckering hole. He circled the skin around it, sometimes slipped the tip of his finger in but then he pulled away immediately.

 

“Daddy!” Eren exclaimed desperately.

 

Not wanting to torture his son too much, Levi pushed his index finger in. It slid easily, with the slick and drool acting as good lubricant. Levi’s finger was engulfed with the hotness of Eren’s insides. He imagined how wonderful it would felt when it was his dick instead of his finger. He added another finger and spread the hole apart with scissoring motion. His finger went in and out, teasing the hole expertly. The action added the stream of slick leaked from Eren’s cock. The more Levi tease, the more slick produced.

 

Eren moaned with every sensation the finger gave, he loved it, he always liked to be at the mercy of the alpha. It was then that he noticed the painful tent erecting from his dad’s pants. He breathed ,”Da-Daddy, I-I want to lick yours, please.”

 

Levi stopped his ministration , he smiled at Eren , finger still inside the hot cavern. He kissed the omega gently,eyes locked with each other. The emerald orbs reflected his onyx’s one. Their nose was touching , their uneven breath touched each other’s skin. Levi moved his finger and then said,”Are you sure, Eren? Do you think you can able to have me stopped fucking your hole with my finger?”

 

The omega shook his head,exclaimed,”NO!” then Eren added ,”Don’t stop daddy, I want…I want both.”

 

The alpha pulled his finger away and then laid his body down. He spread his leg to Eren, his son. He smirked mischievously, ”What are you for? Hurry turn your butt to me so I can continue to finger you, dear.”

Like the good omega and son he was, Eren get on all four and inched forward to the growing tent in front of him. His gaze was unfocused, breath ragged and his body was hot all over. When he reached the bulge, he dropped his body and arched his butt to Levi and the older alpha complied by continuing his stretching.

 

With his teeth, Eren pulled the zipper down, and bit the hem of Levi’s underwear down. Levi’s genital sprout proudly. The omega inhaled the scent of the flesh, grazing his whole face against the hot the flesh. He smiled happily then began to lick the shaft. He licked the tip of the rod, and sucked , leaving a ‘pop’ sound as he pulled away. His mouth was wide open and he gulped Levi’s shaft down. He was careful not to graze Levi’s hard on with his teeth and kept on bopping his head up and down.

 

The sensation of being filled by Levi’s shaft and being stretched at the same time overwhelmed him. He imagined how amazing it would felt when this hot piece of rod pounded him mercilessly and started to lick and suck more eager than before.

 

“Easy, Eren. You want my knot, right?” Levi said huskily.

 

Levi’s voice sent a tingling sensation all over his body, Eren shuddered as his dick cummed for the first time that day. His body was shivering at the sensation of post orgasm , his chest rising up and down , trying to catch his breath. Eren kissed the pulsing flesh in front of him, his eyes looked upward at his father’s eyes.

 

“Daddy, I still want more.”

 

Trying to feign innocence, Levi asked,”What do you want, Eren? I won’t understand if you don’t tell me properly.”

 

“Your dick looks more understanding than you are ,Daddy” Eren pouted.

 

Levi smiled, he grabbed Eren’s by his armpits and lift him up easily. He cupped Eren’s cheeks and bit the rosy lips.

 

“This smart mouth,” Levi said and he bit down with more force, piercing the outer skin , making blood painted the lips red.

 

The alpha leaned to Eren’s ear and blew it, earning a shudder from the brunet. He knew Eren’s weak in his ear. Levi licked the earlobe,”Say it, Eren. I want to hear you beg.”

 

Eren put his arm around Levi’s figure and hugged him close, their body was wet with sweat and cum but Levi didn’t mind. Even though Levi was such a clean freak, Eren was not by any chance a something dirty at all. Eren may be wrapped by mud and Levi would never hesitate to embrace him.

 

“Daddy, your knot, please ! I want your knot, tie your knot inside me!”

 

Levi kissed Eren on the lips again,saying,”Good boy.”

 

He pushed Eren down to let Eren laid on his back. His thumb pressed down on the scent gland as his other hand positioned his erection at the entrance of Eren’s puckered hole. The omega looked at the alpha hopefully. His gaze was filled with admiration and love, the same the alpha had for the omega.

 

With one swift thrust, Levi was balls deep inside Eren. The omega arched his body at the sudden sensation of being filled to the brim. His knuckles was red as it gripped the expensive silky fabric of the bedcover. He kept his legs wide open to provide easier access for Levi.

 

After a while, Erne inched his butt, to motion Levi he was ready. With that, Levi started to thrust in and out. He would pull his dick achingly slow and then suddenly thrust it back in to the root. The moan Eren elicited was his most favorite song.

 

When Eren’s body started to arch again, Levi knew he had hit the special spot to make Eren a shivering mess. Like a pro sniper, Levi aimed the spot with perfect accuracy, making Eren kept his body arched like a bow. He looked at Eren’s face, his green bright eyes was red, mouth opened to let our the beautiful moan , sweat formed on all over his body, glistening the sweet art of work for Levi.

 

The inside of Eren’s hole was amazing, he expect nothing less from his own bloodline. The heat embracing his dick, the sensation of flesh being rubbed against each other, everything made Levi’s sense blinded away, leaving him in his predatorial instinct to pound Eren even more.

 

“AH, Da-Daddy ! Mo-More ! Give me more! Ah, Daddy it feels so good!”  


Levi could feel his knot getting close, what not by the ethereal sight of Eren’s wanton figure and the friction inside his hole. He leaned down, and licked the scent gland. He sniffed it rather clumsily because his mind was still focusing on pounding Eren’s butt.  He bit down the scent and immediately his scent was mixed with Eren’s. He always loved to mark Eren during sex, it feed his dominance and he knew Eren liked being the submissive omega he was.

 

“Eren, Eren I love you.” Levi said between thrusting , he was smiling at Eren fondly.

 

With his body being pounded like a ragged doll, it was difficult for Eren to even form a coherent sentence but he tried it anyway,”I-I-I.. AH! L-Lov—AH! Da—Ddy I LOVE!”

 

Satisfied with Eren’s reply, Levi pushed his dick to the brim for the last time as the knot was growing inside Eren. He shoot his hot sperm inside Eren as the knot locked his shaft with Eren’s body, glued their body together. Eren came at the same time Levi’s knot formed. He could feel his inside was getting more stretched at the place the dick could not reach. The sensation when the hot liquid being poured inside him was the best part of mating he loved.

 

Levi pulled Eren up and he laid on his back, making Eren fell down on his chest. The young omega didn’t have enough energy left to support his body. The knot would last for ten minutes or so, giving the two of them their sweet afterglow.

 

The alpha kissed the top of Eren’s head, he stroked Eren’s brown locks gently like a loving father he was. He put on feather kisses all over Eren’s face, making the brunet chuckle. He loved being pampered like this.

 

Eren leaned up and put on a kiss right on Levi’s lips. He smiled brightly and said,”More,Daddy?”

 

The alpha smirked at that,”My knot is still being buried deep inside you, and you’re already asking for round two?”

 

With brows creased, cheeks puffed,Eren pouted,” Once is never enough.”

 

Levi stroked Eren’s back,”Your wish is my command,Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it's a 3k worth of porn.


End file.
